


bad dates, happy endings

by scarletwanda



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, sorry for your loss - Fandom
Genre: Bad Ending, Blind Date, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 06:39:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletwanda/pseuds/scarletwanda
Summary: based on the prompt: 'You deserve better. It doesn’t have to be me, but you deserve better.'
Relationships: Elizabeth Olsen/Reader
Kudos: 22





	bad dates, happy endings

Checking your makeup in your rear view mirror one last time you decided that this was the best it was gonna look. You had been sitting in your car in front of your apartment for an hour. Tonight was supposed to be a good night, you broke up with your girlfriend of three years a couple months ago and tonight you were finally gonna go on a date and try to move on. You had met the girl at one of your friends birthday parties. After the break up you didn’t feel like dating for a while but when she asked you out you said yes without thinking twice.

You had been sitting in the restaurant waiting for her for an hour. Sending her multiple texts asking if she may have forgotten the time or if something happened, when she texted back that she wasn’t coming, and that she had only asked you out as a drunken bet with some of her friends. So now here you were, desperately trying to reapply your mascara knowing very well that it wasn’t gonna cover up the fact that you’d been crying for an hour.

You could’ve just walked into your apartment without reapplying your makeup. But your roommate, Elizabeth, was home. You guys had been roommates and best friends for 5 years, and you guys had been through everything together. When you had started dating your last girlfriend she told you that this was another classic example of your horrible taste in women. You had brushed her off and told her that she wasn’t a bad person and that she should give her a chance, for your sake. After three years, you found out she had been having an affair with one of her co workers for months, so you broke it off. Liz was of course there for you, but she had the ‘I told you so’ speech ready for the minute you felt better.

So when you told her about your date and she rolled her eyes and asked if you were ever gonna learn, you told her you were gonna go on the date whether she liked it or not. Not wanting to hear the whole ‘I told you so’ speech after this awful night. You decided you were gonna lie and tell her the date went well, but that you just weren’t gonna work out.

Taking a deep breath you stepped out of the car and made your way over to the apartment. You unlocked the door and stepped inside. The smell of home bringing you comfort. Walking further into the apartment you saw Liz laying on the couch watching ‘Friends’ on Netflix.

“Hey! How was your big date ?” She asked, turning her head to look at you instead of the TV. “It went alright, I don’t think it’s gonna be anything tho.” “Aw, I’m sorry. That’s too bad. Come, sit, watch Friends with me. Your favorite episode is on.” You walked over to the fridge and got yourself a beer before sitting down next to Liz and looking at the TV. You watched as Monica and Ross yelled revelations about the other to their parents at thanksgiving. You were so caught up in the show that you didn’t notice Elizabeth watching you from the corner of her eye.

The episode ended and you waited on Elizabeth to press ‘next episode’ but nothing happened. You looked at her and said “Are you gonna click the next epis- What?” You noticed her staring at you. She sat up and asked “If your date went well, then why are your eyes so red from crying?” You fell quiet, you opened your mouth but no words came out. 

You took a deep breath and said “Look Liz, okay the date went shit. In fact the date didn’t go at all, she stood me up. And yes I was crying for an hour in my car and yes you told me so but I really don’t wanna hear it right now so can you just press next episode so I can admire Rachel and forget about this shitty night?” You finished rambling and she looked taken aback by your sudden outburst.

“Is that what you thought I was gonna do? Tell you I told you so and make you feel even worse?” “Well.. I don’t know. You did it when I broke up with Jess.” She sighed and sat completely upright, turning her body towards you with one leg still on the couch and one on the floor, facing you.

“I know I was hard on you Y/N, but we talked about the possibility of her having an affair multiple times and you just wouldn’t see it, it was frustrating seeing you stay with her knowing she was cheating on you and yes when you finally broke up I was glad and I wanted to make sure you wouldn’t go back to that asshole. I’m so sorry if I made you feel even worse, that was never my intention. Especially cause..” “Cause what?” You asked, curious where she was going. “Cause the reason it pissed me off so much that you stayed with her wasn’t just because you are my best friend, it was because you could’ve been with me.”

You couldn’t believe what you were hearing. Was Elizabeth Olsen, your best friend, and the girl you’ve had a crush on since you met her, really admitted she has feelings for you? You stared at her with your mouth open, and for the second time that night no words were coming out.

Elizabeth, not taking your silence as a good sign, continued “I’m sorry, I know I’m overwhelming you with this and I don’t expect you to feel the same way, but I can’t watch you date these absolute assholes any longer. **You deserve better. It doesn’t have to be me, but you deserve better.**”

You still couldn’t speak, so you decided to show her just how much you felt the same way. You took her face in your hands and kissed her. She froze, not expecting you to do this. Once she got over the initial shock she started kissing you back. Your mouths molding together in a kiss that just screamed ‘finally!’. You ran your tongue over her bottom lip asking for entrance and she opened her mouth to give you access. Your tongues exploring each other’s mouths, trying to get to know ever inch of it as soon as possible. After a couple minutes you pulled back for breath. You looked at her and gave her one last kiss before saying “I feel the same way, I’ve had a crush on you for years but I figured it was never gonna happen, so I moved on with Jess. I can’t believe this, if I would’ve had the balls to tell you 5 years earlier I never would’ve dated that jackass.”

She started laughing “it’s partly my fault, when you went on your first date with her I wanted to tell you how I felt, but I decided it would’ve been unfair since you liked her.” 

“Wait .. does this mean that you never thought they were assholes but that you were just jealous?” You asked, a smug smile forming on your face. “No, well yes, that too but they really were assholes.” You both started laughing. “Yeah I guess they were.” You said, looking at your hands, which had somehow gotten entangled with Liz’s when you guys were making out.

“So uhh” Liz started, a little nervous. “Do you wanna go on an official date with me?” You chuckled “Are you really nervous asking that after we just made out two minutes ago?” She playfully pushed you back mumbling a quick “Shut up.” before looking at you and waiting for your answer. “Yes Elizabeth. I would love to go on a date with you.” She smiled and leaned in to kiss you. “Alright then,Y/N”

“So you wanna binge watch Friends and cuddle all night?” You ask, putting your arm around Liz’s shoulder. “Gladly” She said, kissing you once more before pulling a blanket over the both of you and cuddling into your side.


End file.
